Craps Challenge
The Craps Challenge is a recurring team challenge in Hell's Kitchen. Overview One by one, each team member rolls a 20 sided giant dice, containing different letters, onto a board. They have 10 seconds to name an ingredient starting with the letter they landed on, and repeats are not allowed. Once both teams get their ingredients, they have to cook a dish using those ingredients. The team which Ramsay deems have the best dish wins the challenge. The main purpose of this challenge is to see how creative the chefs can get with random ingredients. History Season 6 Episode 7 of Season 6 marks the first time this challenge happened. At that time, there were 10 chefs left in the competition, with 5 on both teams. But, since Robert was still hospitalized, Andy went up twice. The red team got garlic, ham hock, haricot verts, which was french for green beans, potato, and rabbit, while the blue team got haddock, figs, angel hair pasta, apples, and tomato. Despite little confidence, the blue team managed to win since the red team's garlic puree was too strong. The blue team won an overnight trip to Las Vegas, while the red team had to take in deliveries, and clean and prep both kitchens for the next dinner service. Season 7 On episode 4, the challenge happened when there were 12 chefs left in the competition, with 6 on both teams. Before he rolled the dice, Scott jokingly asked Ramsay to blow on it for good luck. The blue team got halibut, endives, salsify, crab, peas, and bacon, while the red team got mango, duck, beets, shallots, ham, and turnips. In a close match, the blue team won after Ramsay declared the red team's duck had too much fat remaining. The blue team won a skydiving experience in a vertical wind tunnel, while the red team had to clean the front entrance of Hell's Kitchen, and prep both kitchens. Season 8 On episode 7, the challenge happened when there were 9 chefs remaining, with 5 on the red team, and 4 on the blue team. That season replaced the dice with a roulette table containing 18 letters on it. Vinny, from the blue team, went twice to even the ingredients up. The blue team got kale, yams, miso, sea bass, and asparagus, while the red team got rutabaga, cauliflower, Bok choy, fennel, and salmon. The red team won since the blue team's yams and asparagus were not seasoned properly. The red team won a trip to Las Vegas and met magician duo Penn and Teller, while the blue team had to prepare potatoes to make French fries. Season 10 On episode 11, the challenge happened when there were 10 chefs left, with 5 on both teams. It also returned to the dice format. The blue team got heirloom tomatoes, daikon, dragon fruit, edamame, and chicken, while the red team got chicory, lamb, turnips, Brussels sprouts, and truffles. In a close match, the blue team won as the red team's Brussels sprouts were undercooked. The blue team were rewarded with an overnight trip to Las Vegas, while the red team had to cook pull pork with an alarm going off every hour. Season 13 On episode 9, the challenge happened when there were 11 chefs remaining, with 6 on the blue team, and 5 on the red team. Frank, for the red team, went twice to even up the ingredients. The red team got potatoes, duck, lime, lemons, heirloom tomatoes, and pine nuts, while the blue team got cauliflower, Chilean sea bass, leeks, Mache, daikon, and tomatoes. This time, each team member cooked their own dish based on their team's ingredients. At the end of the 45 minutes delay, both teams had to choose a representative, the red team going with La Tasha, while the blue team went with Bryant. It was very close, but in the end, La Tasha's dish won over Bryant's as his daikons were under seasoned. Even worse, it was revealed that Sade's dish was the best of the blue team, and that it could have won it. The red team was rewarded with a trip to Las Vegas and dinner at Ramsay's BurGR, while the blue team had to take in ice packs, replace the ice machines, prep a king-sized halibut, and take in ingredients at 3 am. Season 15 On episode 6, the challenge happened when there were 12 chefs left, with 6 on both teams. This time, the craps board was replaced with shopping carts. Both teams had to spell out their ingredients with the shopping carts with a time limit of 10 minutes, and after, they had one minute to grab a personal ingredient. That year had the chefs cook their own dishes using the ingredients provided that would be judged on a 1-5 scale. The red team won the tiebreaker at 22 each, and they were rewarded with a day in stunt planes, while the blue team had to prep ingredients for sangrias which included peeling apples and grapes. Season 16 On episode 6, the challenge happened when there were 13 chefs left, with 7 on the red team, and 6 on the blue team. This time, the craps board was replaced with a giant scrabble board. Both teams had to spell out their ingredients on the scrabble board with a time limit of 5 minutes. The red team received chicken, carrot, lime, beans, and turnip, but lost snap peas as it was not spelled out properly. The blue team received ribeye, crab, yam, bacon, onion, okra, and peas. That year had the chefs cook their own dishes using the ingredients provided that would be judged on a 1-5 scale, though because the red team had an extra person, Aziza voluntarily sat out. In the end, the blue team won the challenge 17-16, and they were rewarded with a bumper car experience on ice, and eating a steak dinner, while the red team had to help Marino with his chores towards Family Night which included inflating balloons, resetting the dining room, organizing crayons, and baking a special batch of cookies for the kids. Season 17 On episode 4, the challenge happened when there were 14 chefs left, with 7 on each team. This time, the craps board was replaced with a chance machine. Both teams had to guess an ingredient based on the letter that was on screen, and if one team stumbled on a word, they would lose that round. The winner of each guessing round got to choose the best ingredient on the board, while giving the losers the worst of the ingredients. The red team chose mushrooms, snap peas, asparagus, and rice and were given cantaloupe, peanut butter, and blueberries, while the blue team won cauliflower, portabella mushrooms, and bacon and were given maraschino cherries, syrup, artichoke, and raisins. After that, the chefs had to cook their own dish using those ingredients that would be judged on a 1-5 scale. In the end, the red team won the challenge 26-25, and were rewarded with a private jet trip to Santa Barbara to stay at the Belmond El Encanto resort, while the blue team had to deal with a delivery of potatoes and then sifted through garbage to find what was recyclable. Trivia *Season 8 and Season 17 are the only seasons to date that did not use the craps board format. Category:Challenges